strawberry cake
by taill
Summary: and today we learned that erza scarlet does not share food. [JeRza] [oneshot]


**a/n: **i also have this on wattpad so don't spout shit about it being a copy.

* * *

It was a Tribbiani thing.

(jk)

REWIND!

It was an _Erza_ thing. Food. Cake. Hers. Not yours. Not Natsu's, Gray's or Lucy's.

Not even Jellal's.

_HERS_.

_HER cake. HER strawberry motherfucking cake._

And what did Jellal do?

...

He stuck his fork in it.

Here's how the whole thing went down.

*le dreamy harp music*

* * *

**THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

...

"Welcome, Je-... _Mystogan_," Mirajane corrected, watching Jellal walk in the guild dressed as that dumb ninja guy he had to act as.

"Hello, Mira. Have you seen Erza around?" He asked.

"Um... oh! She's over there, eating her strawberry cake." The barmaid smiled, taking the tray in her hand elsewhere after pointing to where Erza was sat.

"Why's she alone...?" He asked himself out loud. Then it hit him. 'It' being his rare childish instincts that he only showed around Meredy. He pretty much gained them after getting all giddy from his almost kiss with Erza.

_Damn it, not now! I know I'm gonna fu-... hey! I should surprise her by taking a piece of her cake! It does look tasty after all..._

Jellal's brain isn't the best thing to have.

"Mystogan-san? What do you need?" Mira asked as Jellal approached the bar.

"A fork."

"A... what now?!" She spluttered, blushing and dropping the plates in her hand. Yeah, Mira may or may not have heard wrong.

...!

"N-NO!" He yelled, realising her reaction. Everyone heard and looked over at the pair curiously. Well, all besides Erza who was distracted by her cake. "A _fork_, not... _that_!"

"You hittin' on my girlfriend, Fernandes?" Laxus miraculously appeared behind the flustered barmaid.

"Laxus! You're not supposed to call him tha-"

"-Don't care. Answer my question." He glared piercing daggers at Jellal that would make the average human pee themselves (and maybe poop).

"N-No! I wasn't! I just asked for a fork!"

"See, you were!" The blonde retorted, rolling up his sleeves as if he was preparing to beat the shit out of him.

"Laxus, that's not-"

"-A _fork_! That spiky metal thing you eat with!" The blue-haired man fumed.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged and put his sleeves back down.

"Here you go, Mystogan-san." Mira smiled as if nothing had happened and handed a fork over.

"Sheesh..." he walked off awkwardly, still getting the feeling that Laxus was glaring at him. Shrugging the thoughts off, he made his way over to Erza's table and secretly sneaked up behind her, reaching over her shoulder with the fork and...

...

...

...

_Did she stop breathing?!_

...

"Whoever just did that..." her voice was dangerously low.

"He's screwed." Cana sighed.

"...WILL PAY!" She turned around in with a barrel in her hands, not bothering to look at the victim as she pounced on him and countlessly bashed his head with it.

"Erza, stop! He's dying under you!" Macao yelled, not realising his... _sentence_.

"SO IT WAS A MALE?! EVEN WORSE!" She continued whack-a-Jellaling him.

"It's Jellal!"

"..." she froze for a second.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I DON'T CARE! THAT WAS MY CAKE!" The redhead went back into smashy-barrel mode.

"I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE!" He shrieked through getting many new bruises and barrel-marks.

"Why's Mystogan here?" Max appeared with his arm around Broom. Yes, they confessed to each other a while ago and started dating ever since.

"N-New cake? Meaning _more_ cake?" She stopped, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Erza. More cake..." he nodded slowly and warily as brown orbs pierced into his green ones.

"...Very well," she got off him, blushing slightly and ripping Jellal's fork out of her cake so she could dig in once more.

_Ah_, he smiled at her. _Adorable as always_.

And he _knew_ he loved her.

But... alas... she loved cake.

*heartbreak sound effect*

When would this horrifying love triangle full of heartbreak, misery and despair end? When would she _finally_-

"Jellal," she snapped him out of his drama with a tiny crumb on her lip.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

"Eh? For what?" He tilted his head.

...

"Coming here to see me."


End file.
